


Peach

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camboy Taeil, Highschools, Locker Rooms, M/M, football team, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Moon Taeil was cute dates and holding hands while eating ice cream. Sweet kisses to say goodbye on front porches.Peach was everything including Johnny's dick.





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another johnil story. 
> 
> Maybe a few about this "idea" I had this idea once and many people liked it so I actually tried to do it but wow.  
> I still need to finally end my other Johnil story.  
> I'm talking about this what can I do thing which still misses the final chapter. 
> 
> I'll try my best lmao

“But don't forget to call him back, he's probably waiting to finally catch you.” The voice of his mother could be heard as he walked up the slightly older stairs, which made sounds that came straight out if a horror movie. Johnny answered a quick  _ yes _ , his father had been out of town for a week and always does check ups over the phone. He had been so interested in Johnny's school football every since he joined the team. The boy was proud to say, that his parents never missed a game. 

 

He let his backpack slide from his shoulder when he closed the door of his room behind himself. His back meet the wood shortly after he turned the lock. A sigh left his lips, it had been a week. Highschool shouldn't be that tough - his grades had been on the normal side ever since he moved. He wasn't the best but it was enough so he could keep playing in the schools team. Johnny's daily routine looked something like this - he would get up to go to school early, he'd manage through classes and being nice to people he actually doesn't really know, then he would come home and chat with his parents (or only his mother when his father is away) they would eat and then Johnny usually listens to music while he does his homework or works out in his room. 

 

But there were days, really  _ special _ days that he gets a notification on his phone that make him rush up to his room like a little child at christmas morning being excited to open their presents. Maybe that wasn't the best example, because instead of opening presents, Johnny opens up a link that leads to his favorite distraction - which was at least as good as opening presents. 

 

His bag was still next to his door when he shred off his jacket and threw it onto his bed.  The boy could already hear the voice of the angle he missed for over a week when he walked to the other side of his bed.

 

It's sad how his favourite camboy had no real schedule, but that every random notification gave Johnny a thrill. No matter if he's with his friends or somewhere else doing something else, he'd  _ try _ to get out and somewhere more private. Johnny had always been that kind of person, always looking for adrenaline. 

He lay back on his sheets when he took a good look at what was happening on his phone screen. 

 

Beautiful tan skin and incredibly soft looking skin covered in sweat. Red knees rocking over the surface of what looks like bathroom tiles and small hands playing with flushed nipples. Johnny loved this sight, so much that his jeans felt uncomfortably tight in the crotch area. 

Soft moans could be heard through the ear buds inside Johnny's ears, whines left the male's lips that were covered by a black mask. 

 

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” a hand came down to tug lightly on the small cock, standing proud against a lean stomach. “ _ you wanna see it _ ?” The boy was most likely reading the comments on the side. Johnny could only type a quick  _ yes, please  _ along with a few others. Johnny's jeans were quickly unbuttoned and he quickly freed his cock from his boxers. 

 

The boy on the screen turned around, without standing up. Now it was visible how the familiar black silicone dildo disappeared inside the male's hole. It was wet and if Johnny listens closely, he could hear squelching coming from the hurried movements. 

Johnny's hand tugged his cock faster as he bit his lower lip. How can a simple male make him react like that? Just a male who loves to share with strangers how he fucks himself on dildos or torturing himself with vibrators or massagers. 

 

The boy noticed how the male on the screen seeked his orgasm, Johnny himself wanted nothing more. His hand quickened on his cock as he watched the man's every move, the ass cheeks bouncing as he fucked himself on a dildo. A few shouts of  _ fuck  _ or  _ shit _ came from the man as he leaned further down until he had his front pressed against the tiles. Soft looking black hair bobbed, when the hips worked back and forth to fuck himself harder and faster. 

 

“I'm coming! I'm gonna..” A high pitched whine mad it's way out of the male's mouth, his back aching against the tiles as he pressed his ass further down to get the dildo buried deep inside, most likely massaging his prostate with his wiggling. Johnny, himself, came in his hand semen covering his hand and a few drops landing on his stomach. 

 

He watched the boy on the screen get off the dildo after a short while. He turned around and Johnny's breath hitched when he saw the boy playing with his own cum on his fingers. 

 

“I hope you enjoyed it as much as me,” the smile was evident in his voice although the viewers couldn't see it. “next time I'll use the one with the fake ejaculate.” he winked and shut the live stream off. A small sad face stared back at Johnny with the words  _ offline  _ written under it. Johnny stared for a couple minutes to come down from his high. 

 

After he locked his phone and threw it to the side, he grabbed a few tissues from his nightstand cleaning himself up. 

He leaned his head to the side and caught gimsel of his bag still lying next to his door. The boy had a lot of homework due the next day and he couldn't wait until he could jump under the covers to dream of tan skin and cute back dimples. He smiled at the thought and forced himself to stand up to go fetch his bag only to sit down in front of his table, an old metal one. 

 

-

 

The morning lessons went by faster than Johnny thought, but else is to expect when it was Wednesday. Those days are Johnny's favourites except for those days were he gets notifications on his phone, he loved those more. 

 

Wednesday still have a place on his list of  _ ‘days that make it worth it that you woke up’ _ . He only had class until two in the afternoon and the lunch lady is always in a good mood that she gives out free extra food. Oh and he also has chemistry. Why chemistry? Johnny loves the stuff they learn there in Mr Baker’s class. He definitely liked the old, dad-ish jokes he pulled every lesson. But what was best about chemistry class was this certain boy sitting near the front on the left side. 

 

Moon Taeil 

 

Quiet, but really funny when he has his moment. Always wearing denim jackets that are at least a size too big for him, combined with black jeans and on top of that - round rimmed glasses. At least, that's what he's wearing today and what also seems like one of his favourite outfits. Taeil is also a big fan of turtlenecks and jeans. 

 

Johnny had to do one project with him in the past, about Ion exchange. They failed it, because when they met to do the writing to turn it in the next day, they spent over three hours talking about Coldplay and other favorite artists of theirs. They had a great time and had been chemistry friends since then. 

 

“Don't forget to learn the second chapter and the last paper I gave you for the test.” Mr Baker’s voice brought Johnny back and only them did he notice how he had been staring Taeil through the whole lesson. The bell rang shortly after and all the other students quickly left the classroom, including Johnny. 

He went with the flow of students, who were all heading towards the cafeteria. 

 

The whole hall was filled with people already sitting by tables with their friends and chattering, Johnny also saw his own group including the rest of the football team. 

 

“Hey guys,” he greeted them when he was near enough. “have you all already gotten your food?” He asked impressed when he saw their plates on the table. How come that he always seems to be the last to arrive even though he leaves right after they're dismissed? His friends weren't surprised, Johnny's always the last one arriving no matter to what - let it be a party or just a casual hangout. 

 

“Yeah, you better hurry or else the whole food is gone,” Yoonoh, also on the football team and on of Johnny's best friends, said as he ignored whatever Dongyoung was complaining about next to him. Dongyoung gave himself the name  _ Doyoung  _ so if someone wasn't calling him that he would flip. There were his other friends like Taeyong and Ten, of course other members of the football team but Johnny wasn't as good with them as he was with his middle school friends. 

 

Johnny sat down next to Yoonoh and dropped his bag on the table surface. He pulled out a protein drink and grabbed one of his friends fries, making the latter complain by his side. 

 

“I'm actually not  _ that _ hungry so I'll just drink this.” He waved his little bottle towards his friends, who turned back to their earlier conversation. While drinking the mixture, Johnny looked around. He saw faces he couldn't really care about, some girls who asked him out a few years ago when he hadn't came out. Johnny concentrated his gaze to the table two rows away, Taeil and his little group of friends. 

 

The boy doesn't know why but the older looks even more adorable than this morning in chemistry, he had a big smile on his face while talking to his friends. Johnny could only copy it. 

 

“dude, just go and finally confess,” Taeyong laughed from the other side of the table, suddenly everyone first looking at him and then Johnny, who nearly choke on his drink. 

All of them laughed at his reaction and made kissing faces. Every table around them looked at them and groaned in annoyance. 

 

“shut the fuck up!” Johnny laughed and threw one of Yoonoh’s fries at Taeyong, hitting him square in the face and earning himself a punch in the shoulder for throwing Yoonoh's frie and not Doyoung’s. Johnny looked over at Taeil's table and saw him smiling at them. It was a pure sight and Johnny wants to kick his own ass when he thinks of something inappropriate when Taeil licked his bottom lip. 

 

He was a young man after all and Taeil looked very much like a certain someone that left Johnny feeling hot all over with only moving his hips forward. 

 

-

 

No matter how much Johnny tried to repress any thought of  _ Peach  _ during his everyday life. Peach, the sinfully attractive man with tan skin and cute moles on his back. They were imprinted on the insides of his eyelids. No matter how embarrassing it is, but sometimes he thought of the male and got horny in class, thanks to his fuckboy 101 sweatpants, he wears on  _ really special  _ days. Those  _ really special  _ days were those days after a long night of hormones going wild. 

Of course after such a night, the day couldn't be much different - sometimes he felt like a animal in heat. 

 

But lately, since Taeil started being a bigger part of his life, he couldn't stop thinking about  _ Peach  _ outside of his bedroom and safe zones. From behind, Johnny can picture it. He can literally imagine Taeil doing everything Peach does and it makes Johnny's life even harder, literally. 

 

A even harder challenge comes along, which is Taeil's and his own sports class being held together. The lack of teachers was indeed horrible for some classes but sports is just running around and doing some stretches,  _ oh _ , stretches are so difficult now. 

 

Johnny had watched Taeil’s class run some rounds while his class prepared for high jump as their teacher instructed. Taeil had a cute way to jog, but Johnny can't help but stare at the ass in black shorts. 

When the male stretches, Johnny is basically gone, he has to pull his eyes away or else he would get a really embarrassing boner in front of, what? Around 30 other students.

 

When Taeil bends forward to touch his toes in a stretch, Johnny can't help but remember that one time Peach fucked himself against their kitchen counter. The same dildo he used last time, but that one time he wore a thong. Johnny's kneels really buckles at the thought of it. 

 

“Bro, stop undressing him with your eyes,” Taeyong spoke next to him, his friend obviously noticed how Johnny was staring at a special someone. “you are so lucky that your crush suddenly has sports with us, so don't ruin it with an awkward boner and get over there to talk to him.” Taeyong nagged as he shoved Johnny towards the direction. 

 

“It's not like we never  _ talk _ , we always do. It's just.. He reminds me of someone and that's it.” Johnny shoved his friend back, lightly. He can't remember when he started to think of Taeil as someone other than his chemistry partner. Maybe it was that Taeil also came out last year, or maybe it was the way he smiled into Johnny's direction during lunch - Johnny could never fight a smile of his own. 

Maybe it was how Taeil laughed at his jokes whenever he can or maybe it was just that he was such a quiet person when you first see him but then turns into a funny and chill guy when you get to know him. 

 

Maybe Johnny  _ actually _ has a crush on Taeil, a soft one that could develop into deep love after years spent together. But then, there was  _ Peach _ owning Johnny's dick and nasty fantasies of fucking him into oblivion. 

With Taeil he wanted to hold hands and kiss softly after a movie date. Take him out and show him off to everyone. With Taeil, it would be soft sex. Holding hands while softly fucking him against soft sheets. 

_ Peach _ , with Peach he would do all this questionable stuff and experiment his deepest desires.  _ Fuck,  _ he would even fuck him in front of hundreds of strangers. Johnny would definitely love it. 

 

The boy couldn't stop staring at the soft, cute boy standing next to his friend. He looked so small and Johnny wanted to cry, because of how cute they would look together. 

 

“What? He reminds you of someone? Are you crushing on someone that isn't Moon Taeil?” Taeyong asked sceptical as he kneeled down to tie his shoes probably. It was a running gag that Johnny had a crush on Taeil and with time everyone in their group of friends thought exactly that. 

 

“More or less, it's complicated,” Johnny abounded his friend to finally listen to their teacher, his eyes not wanting to leave Taeil's own as they shared a look. 

 

-

 

It was loud in the boys locker rooms, as usual, but now with two classes together the yelling just multiplied. Twice as much boys as usually had to shower and dress themselves which lead to much yelling and shouting because of the lack of space. But there were also those typical jocks, including Johnny. Almost half of the football team were in the graduation classes, which are around three so two of them together almost curtained the whole football team. 

 

Which made everything even noisier than usual. 

Taeil was on the other side of him, further to the left - Johnny couldn't help but watch him gather his thing for his shower. This was like a once in a lifetime opportunity for him to witness. Just as he was about to go after the older boy, Taeyong stopped him with his hand on his arm. 

 

“Do you want to get a boner in the shower? Wait until he finished.” without looking back, Taeyong left him standing there alone in the changing room. Some of his classmates asked if he isn't going in and he could only answer that it was too dull for him so he would wait. 

Taeyong really was his life saver, if he would've gone in there and see Taeil all covered in foam and all wet, he definitely would be gotten a boner for sure. And his classmates would've made fun of him. 

 

He watched as all the other classmates got out of the shower, one by one coming out and drying themselves off with their towels. Almost everyone already left by the time Taeil got out of the shower, smiling lightly when his eyes met Johnny's. The younger boy really wanted to watch Taeil dry himself and get dressed but he would be late if he wouldn't take that shower now. 

 

What he didn't catch was Taeil's glance as he rounded the corner to go to the showers.  

  
  


He showered quickly, not wasting too much time under the hot water. The water may felt great on his skin, but he had no time. He still got math lessons to survive and a long football training. 

Johnny grabbed his towel from the side and ruffled his hair for a short while, then tying the cotton around his hips. His hair was tripping when he entered the locker room again, strands letting drops fall onto his torso. 

The room was almost cleared out, only a few students putting on their clothes as they chatted. Also Taeil was still, taking his time. 

 

“nice pecks you got there, Seo!” Benedict, quarterback of their team, tackled him as he slapped Johnny's stomach roughly. Football guys are usually really touchy with their team members, at least the ones of his school. 

They spent at least another 5 minutes of chatting until the rest of his class members left to grab something quick to eat. 

Johnny thought we was alone now, thinking Taeil must've left when he was distracted by the others. 

He soon found out that he thought wrong, a soft cough could be heard from the other side to his left. Johnny turned to confirm that it was Taeil and that his mind wasn't playing tricks with him. 

 

A soft back met Johnny's vision, the sight felt so familiar but still unreachable. Taeil already wore his pants, hiding strong thighs that Johnny got a gimsle of when Taeil was wearing his black shorts only half a hour ago. Johnny smiled to himself when Taeil pouted as he grabbed his shirt and it had wrinkles all over it. It was a soft sight and Johnny had to force himself to get dressed. 

Out of nowhere he got the idea of dating Taeil again, his heart doing a usual jump at that. 

 

“What got you so deep in thought?” Taeil smiled into his direction as he closed his belt around his hips. Johnny turned around as he put on his shirt, how come Taeil took so much time to put on his clothes? 

 

“Uh,” he started as he looked at Taeil grinning at him. A grin Johnny saw often these past month, always so sweet and perfect teeth. It would be so pretty in the moonlight, so pretty in the sunlight - just pretty in every situation. Taeil was  _ pretty,  _ so so  _ so _ pretty - it hurt Johnny. “Taeil, do you maybe want to-” 

He couldn't finish his sentence when he walked over to the older, stopping in front of Taeil, who was  _ still  _ not wearing his shirt. He looked the torso in front of him up and down, a lean stomach and beautiful curves. Johnny's hands itched to touch the older’s body, but there was something off. That  _ something  _ was a birthmark on Taeil's right hip bone. Suddenly Johnny imagined Taeil wearing a black mask playing with himself. And all of the sudden the black mask was gone and Johnny could see only Taeil in the frame of his phone screen. 

Taeil blinked innocently, Johnny oblivious of the close proximity. The older waited for Johnny to continue.

 

“ _ Peach _ ?” He couldn't stop his mouth from letting this slip. His mind not working with Taeil being so close and looking like everything Johnny craved. The younger studied the latter's reaction going from amused to horrified. 

Suddenly it didn't took Taeil long to put on a shirt and gather his stuff, Johnny too fixed and surprised because of the obvious conformation. The boy rushed out without saying another word, leaving Johnny with the new found information.

 

The metal door made a harsh, loud sound that brought Johnny back to himself. So, Taeil -  _ the  _ Moon Taeil he had been crushing over for a while and imagined being a potential boyfriend - is actually the man that riddled him up and made him cum minimal twice with every live he does. The man that owns the soft part of his heart actually also owns his dick. The irony made Johnny laugh a little, he actually thought that  _ Peach  _ could stay in the way if Johnny actually starting a relationship. 

 

The boy slapped his palm over his cheeks twice before he grabbed his stuff and also left the empty locker room. 

 

-

 

It's been quiet between them since the little incident. Johnny  _ tried _ talking to the older, but there would always be his friends around him unintentionally shielding him and giving Johnny a hard time to approach him. But his friends weren't the only ones building a invisible wall between them - Taeil himself tried to shut Johnny out of his life. 

 

They barely talked and  _ when _ they actually talked (which is Johnny asking him a question or trying to make small talk) Taeil gave quick answered to quickly break their conversation. Johnny can't even tell how long it was since the elder actually looked at him. It was getting on the younger's nerves. They had been  _ friends _ for a while now and Taeil shouldn't be running away from him. 

 

It's been exactly a week until Johnny found himself in the locker room again. He waited and watched all the other students hurry out the showers over to their belongings. Taeil wasn't different. The boy practically ran out with his towel around his waist and shoulder, covering most of his body. 

 

“John? Aren't you going in there dude?” one of his classmates asks him, ruffling their hair with a towel. Johnny looked away from Taeil to answer. 

 

“No. I planned to run some laps before football training starts.” He said, hoping this was enough so nobody would bug him about his abscenes in the showers. When Johnny looked back up to Taeil, their eyes met but only for a short while. 

 

The room cleared out quickly but Taeil didn't seem to be fast enough to save himself from Johnny. There were still a few students when Johnny walked up to Taeil who was already smelling so clean with even a few footsteps between them. The older’s back was facing Johnny and the younger was positive that Taeil could feel his presence. When Johnny looked around and noticed how the locker room cleared out, he placed a hand against the blue metal of Taeil's locker and the older’s body shuddered. 

 

“We need to talk, Taeil.” The latter doesn't buckle, he only sighed and closed the door to his locker. “Please,” Johnny started again after not receiving an answer. The older just turned around and looked everywhere but Johnny's eyes. 

 

“I don't know what there should be to talk about.” his face hidden by a sleeve that came up to tug away a few strands of hair. Johnny noticed the red colour in Taeil's usual tan skin. His eyes looked like they were christmas lights and his neck also turned red. Suddenly, it clicked in Johnny's head - like a light bulb glowing up. 

 

“are you.. by any chance,” Johnny started again, trying to look into the elder’s face. “embarrassed?” 

 

“Oh my god,” Taeil let his bag fall from his shoulder to push Johnny slightly away. His hands touching the latter's chest as he pushed against the strong surface. “of course I am embarrassed, who wouldn't be? You literally watched me get off on the internet.” Taeil hid his face into his hands and tried to get as far away from his as possible. 

 

“Several times, I may add” the taller laughed and invaded Taeil's space again, who just hid his face with his palms pressed to his face. Johnny could hear the elder mumble something along the line,  _ this doesn't make it better. _

 

“how many times?” Taeil mumbled against his palms, moving them so he could see at Johnny. Only his eyes are visible now and it remembered him of everytime Taeil's eyes were accidently on screen. How could he never notice that those beautiful eyes belonged to the same person as the one he stared at every day. Those beautiful eyes, that shine in the most dimmed light. The eyes he imagined looking into on sunday mornings, free from school and stress - just laying next to each other and enjoying the other's body warmth. 

 

“Every time I got a notification since I discovered you in april.” Johnny laughed, pushing himself more against Taeil in something like a hug. The latter tried to push him away, but Johnny's body was heavy against his arms. Suddenly, both were surprised when the bell rang. With all the strength Taeil could muster in such a situation, he pushed Johnny off his body and gathered his belongings. 

Johnny was left alone when Taeil left the locker room with his bag over his shoulder. 

 

-

 

Johnny's affection towards the older male had been even more obvious since then. Before it had been sly looks and small conversations with some underlying flirts, now it's so obvious that even Taeil himself notices them. Usually the older boy was oblivious to every flirt attempt of Johnny, which nearly causes the younger to stop trying but now with the secret between them being revealed, Johnny is way bolder in his actings - knowing all too well now that Taeil isn't the  _ sweet, shy and soft Taeil _ he believed he is. 

 

From shy conversations to dirty texts and sneaky hands grabbing some part of the older’s body. Their conversations in the locker room when everyone else already left. Johnny  _ knows  _ that Taeil doesn't dislike what he does, or else he wouldn't take so long to dress after sports - he wouldn't  _ smile  _ or  _ blush _ at what Johnny does. 

 

So, one Saturday night, Johnny decided to stay home even though Yoonoh invited him to one of his brother's college parties. He doesn't feel like getting drunk and crush pretty girls hearts in telling them that he is  _ gay and not interested _ . They always try to convince him, but he isn't straight and they still bug him about it. 

Johnny thought it would be much more fun to text with Taeil and watch some tv in his room. It was supposed to be a lazy night filled with Netflix and embarrassing Taeil through text. 

He sent out a quick message when the elder didn't respond. 

 

_ You haven't been filming for a while now _

 

He smiled at the image of how Taeil would look when he read it. Johnny absolutely loved to make Taeil blush, not only that he looked to cute with the red covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears - Johnny also loved how different Taeil actually is then what the viewers get to see. He also loved how  _ he  _ was the reason why he was so shy in real life - that Johnny was  _ making  _ him shy was the best. 

 

Johnny spent over half an hour of waiting and figured that Taeil might've fallen asleep so that he couldn't respond. He himself turned his tv off when he figured that it's almost two in the morning. His friends had been spamming him with pictures of alcohol. 

Johnny was just about to fall asleep when his phone vibrated against the surface of his bedside table. At first, he wanted to ignore it, thinking it would just be Taeyong or someone other form the football team. 

But Johnny wouldn't be Johnny if he wasn't curious. 

 

He opened his phone again and saw a small notification above the ones from his friends. 

 

_ Peach _ was live. 

 

Johnny never sat up faster in his life as he tapped on the notification. He made sure that the sound wasn't too loud on his phone as he grabbed his earphones. When the screen loaded, he was instantly met with huffed breaths coming through the phone. Taeil was working himself on a dildo against the wall, a suction pad holding it to the wall. His slender body bend in half as he thrusted his hips back. The sight was so delicious for Johnny, he  _ had  _ to let his hand fall to the rim of his boxers. 

 

Taeil's breath hitched when he pushed back harder, his body shaking. 

 

“My crush..” the boy on screen started and interrupted himself, he got off the dildo pressed to the wall and pulled it off. Taeil pressed it to the ground in front of the camera, he opened his legs and sank down again - his cock bobbing against his lower stomach. Now, that Johnny has the perfect view of it, he notices how small he is. His dick looks so cute with the head leaking pre-cum that practicality shines in such a light. 

“He- he knows that I'm doing  _ this _ ,” Johnny  _ knows  _ that the older was talking about him. He knows that Taeil just mentioned him in one of his lives. 

 

“Are you watching it?” Johnny could hear the smirk in Taeil's voice. The voice darker than usual and running shivers through Johnny's body. The older touched his dick and tugged it in rhythm with his thrust. 

 

Johnny was working himself through his boxers, the fabric already damp from his own pre-cum. His sweats and boxers were quickly pushed down so his cock lay against his stomach. It was such a pleasure to watch Taeil fuck himself that it was a miracle that Johnny didn't cum in seconds. 

 

“I know you are. Fuck-” Taeil breathed as his thrust just quickened and his hand fastened the grip on his cock. With a few last thrusts, white cum leaked from the red head onto the floor. The shaking of his hips and legs were visible through the screen. 

 

“shit-” Johnny found himself coming from the sight of the white stripes coming from Taeil. Johnny tugged his own cock a few more times before he stared at the boy, all fucked out and heavily breathing sitting on the toy. 

 

After a cute cuckle did the live turn off and Johnny was again blinking at a small sad smiley staring back at him. 

 

The boy cleaned himself with a few tissues before he pulled his pants back up onto his hips. He lied there rethinking what he had done in his past life to have met Taeil. How come that such a sweet boy has such a lewd hobby. Johnny might've been in heaven for the past months.

He grabbed his phone after he had come down and looked at the time. He also looked for new messages but there were no important ones. 

He loomed around Taeil's chat for a little while before he wrote a quick message before shutting his phone. 

  
  


_ Next time, let me be a guest _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even gonna pretend that it isn't rushed as hell. I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
